Coming Home
by Pixie Child
Summary: Jo's a girl with a gun; well, a lot of guns. Jo/Allison


**Pairing**: Allison/Jo  
**Rating**: PG (No matter how hard I try, I can't seem write anything harder-core that's decent)  
**Timeline**: No idea. I guess maybe mid-season two?  
**A/N**: Don't know where this came from, don't really care. It hit me while I was at work and I wrote it at two AM when I couldn't sleep.  
**A/N2**: I've got a thing for women cops. And Jo? Is damn sexy.  
**A/N3**: I know the statistical probability of the four main figureheads in a small town all being gay and paring off with each other is astronomical, but whatever.  
**Beta**: Sorry!  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

Allison walked into Jo's house and tossed her keys into the bowl next to the door. The keys made a clanking in the ceramic and she smiled. It was just a simple thing, the sound of keys hitting the place where they belonged, but it was a sound of coming _home_ and it was a wonderful feeling to use that word. Home.

As she walked into the sparse living room, she was greeted by the sight of Jo cleaning her gun.

"Glad to see you didn't feel the need to point that thing at me today." Allison smiled as Jo lazily looked up at her as if the process of taking her attention away from the weapon was physically straining. The truth was, Allison was only half kidding, because while it had been Jo's idea to givef the scientist a key, the first few times it had been used, she'd been met by staring at the barrel of the very gun that was being reassembled that moment. 'A cop's reflexes' was what Jo called it. 'A very paranoid cop' had been Allison's reply. But, oddly, even with the gun pointed at her, it had made Allison feel safe in a way she couldn't really understand.

"Yeah."

"How was your day?"

Jo's lips twisted into a smirk. "Fine. The usual. Something blew up, Carter made a mess, Stark yelled at him, Carter yelled back, and then he fixed it."

"Did you at least get to shoot something?" She asked, nodding at the gun Jo was working on methodically without having to look at it.

"Uh-huh." She grinned, showing her teeth. "How about you?"

"The usual for me as well. But I had the most interesting conversation with Nathan this afternoon. He was in a disturbingly good mood, given the blow up with Jack you just mentioned."

"It was a small blow up."

"You said they were yelling?"

"They always yell."

"I guess you're right. Anyways, Nathan walks into my office while I'm doing the paperwork for the _last_ explosion that Fargo was responsible for and he just leans in the doorway until I have to ask him what he wants. And you never be able to guess what he's there to talk about." Jo just looked at her, waiting. "You, in a way. He asked me what I though of your gun collection."

Jo smirked again, and it was a little unsettling to Allison, although she wasn't sure why. "Yeah? What'd you tell him?"

"I said that if Sheriff Cobbs felt that it was a good use of the police budget, then it didn't really affect me. Then he started phyco-analyzing the need for so many big firearms, possible reasons you could want that many and possible phallic representations of them."

"Really?"

"Yes. So he's discussing your wall of weapons like it's some sort of sex thing, all the while saying it like he's discussing Fargo's latest social blunder, as though it's something that he has absolutely no interest in but he feels I should know. It's the same tone he used to take when we were married and in couples counseling."

Luop's eyebrows jumped up and she chuckled. "You were actually able to get hard ass Nathan Stark to go to counseling with you?"

"Twice."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"And also glad it didn't work?"

"Well, yeah."

"So am I." They shared a moment, just smiling at each other. Then Jo went back to her gun.

"So he's going on about my guns and..."

"He asks me what I thought of his theory. I said as far as I knew, you didn't have the phyisological equipment to be overcompensating for anything. Then he asks me how much I know about that."

"About what, over compensating?"

"That's what I asked him. He said he meant about your equipment."

"Really?"

"Really. I think I nearly fainted. Usually, Nathan is a lot more subtle then that. It's his job to be tactful."

"Well, he still gets a few points for tact. Carter just asked me how you were in bed."

Allison froze. "You're kidding. When?"

"Today. After the mini brawl with Stark. It was weird. They're screaming at each other in the middle of the station until I throw them out, so they take their screaming match outside and ten minutes later he's coming back in, alone, grinning from ear to ear, plops down at his desk and asks what you're like in the sack."

"Oh."

"So, what, you you think they know?" Allison just continued to gape. "Don't look so shocked. They were going to figure it out eventually. Besides, this way we don't have to tell them because they clearly already know. And I got him back."

"How?"

"I asked Carter how often Dr. Stark removed the stick from his ass to let him up there."


End file.
